Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series and a direct sequel to ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. It is the twenty-second series overall. This series started on December 20, 2008. Plot Taking place right after the events of the previous series, the ZAP SPACY comes under attack by a mysterious man known as the "Reionyx Hunter," who soon reveals himself as "Dail," an Alien Pedan from the future who has traveled back in time to seek out and exterminate all Reionyxs in the Universe. After Dail attempts to kill Rei on a ZAP Space Station, Rei and Captain Hyuga are separated from their other ZAP teammates and transported to Planet Hammer, where they learn that Reionyxs from all over the Universe are gathering to battle each other to inherit the latent powers of the thought-to-be-dead Alien Reiblood, who is sealed deep within the Planet himself. To make matters worse, Rei must come to accept his new Reiblood heritage, as well as learn how to control his aggressive latent instincts when he gets corrupted by them. Together, he and the ZAP SPACY must fend off the hostile Reibloods on Planet Hammer, as well as unravel the mysteries to the Alien Pedan's true intentions, Rei's additional latent abilities after he is challenged by another Reiblood with a unique Batle Nizer, as well as unknown visions that he is having of another giant on the planet. Characters Heroes ZAP SPACY * Jun Haruna * Koichi Oki * Masahiko Kumano * Hiroshi Hyuga Rei's Monsters Allies Ultras Villains Grande's Monsters Reionyxs and Monsters * Reiblood Alien Pitt (1) * Magular (1) * Reiblood Alien Hook (2, 10) ** Dorako (2) *** Re-Dorako (10) * Bemstar (2) * Reiblood Alien Guts (2, 10) ** Gomess (1-2) ** Kelbeam (10) * Reiblood Alien Zelan (3) ** Arstron (3) * Reiblood Alien Nackle (3) ** Galberos (3) *** Illusion Zetton (3) * Reiblood Alien Metron (4-5) ** Doragory (4) ** Vakishim (5) * Reiblood Alien Babalou (4) ** Antlar (4) * Alien Zarab (8) ** Imitation Ultraman (8) * Reiblood Alien Mefilas (9, 13) ** Armored Mefilas (9, 12-13) * Reiblood Dada (9) * Reiblood Alien Temperor (9) ** Arigera (9) * Reiblood Alien Zetton (10) ** Telesdon (10) * Reiblood Alien Reflect (11) ** Birdon (11) Supporting Characters * Hiroki Haruna * Ato * Kate Arsenal * Battle Nizer * Neo Battle Nizer * Tri Gunner * Space Pendragon ** Dragon Speeder Alpha ** Dragon Speeder Beta * Gostar Dragon Episodes Mega Monster Battle File Like the previous series, a segment that the end of the episode known as "Mega Monster Battle File" features Oki and Kumano showcasing the Monsters of their respective episodes being displayed while tidbits of the Monsters are explained as well as Oki and Kumano's personal experiences with the Monsters. Video Release * to be added Notes *Like its predecessor Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, NEO is a pay-per-view service. *The first episode was distributed for free online on December 12, 2008, and remained available until January 31, 2009. References Category:Ultra Series Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle